I Dare You To Act Like Me
by Rin8799
Summary: This is the story of four people who dares each other to act like each other. Kai as Ren, Ren as Kai, Misaki as Asaka and Asaka as Misaki. They do it even to the point of switching deck. By switching actions for a whole week maybe two couples will be born. Ren will realize how it will feel like without Asaka. Kai will realize how it will feel like with Misaki acting like Asaka.
1. Sunday The Dare Begins

**I Dare You To Act Like Me**

"Huh!?"

"What do you mean Ren?"

Misaki was sitting on her usual spot at the store and Kai was in front of the counter picking the newest booster pack to strengthen his Narukami deck. Ren and Asaka visited Card Capital right when Kai was waiting for Misaki to return the change.

Ren started speaking truth and dares that team Brilliant Stars and Apex Limited Four was playing. Kyou dares Ren to come to Kai to play truth and dare with a special dare for him. While Tetsu just dare Asaka to obey everything Ren wants. So, Kai and Misaki need to follow or Ren will be all over the floor begging both of them to play with him.

By now, Misaki and Kai was staring at Ren with Asaka behind him.

Ren dares Kai to act like him. Other word, Kai would have to be childish and change his deck to Ren's deck for one week straight. Well, Kai would seriously be bothered of course. Heck, he almost regretted agreeing. But, it is a dare... he can do nothing about it.

Why Misaki says 'huh!?' is because Asaka gave almost the same dare to her. To act like Asaka for the whole week. She would be using Pale Moon deck for one week. Asaka's Pale Moon deck. What Misaki actually fears is that, this dare means she needs to obey someone and call him with the ending of -sama. Like what Asaka did to Ren.

"Please, this is Kyou's dare. To make MisaQ act like A-chan and Kai as me!" Ren smiled. Doesn't help a bit to this official tag partner in Q4. Yeah, Misaki and Kai are official partner because of Shin.

"...it's a dare. So I would have to treat Kai like how Asaka treat you?" Misaki asked Ren. Ren seem to think a bit and nodded. Misaki picked up her witches soulless deck and handed it to Asaka.

"You pick dare, right? My dare is to act like me for the whole week. So you'll be using my deck" Misaki said coldly. Asaka can only smiled awkwardly and received the deck. She took her Pale Moon deck and gave it to Misaki.

"Oh, and I pick dare Kai~"

"I dare you to act like me for a whole week" ...silence filled the whole room for one minutes straight. In Ren's hand was Kai's Narukami deck. In Asaka's is Misaki's Oracle Think Tank deck. In Kai, Shadow Paladin's. Lastly on Misaki is Asaka's Pale Moon deck.

"Hahahaha! It's like we will change places!" Ren smiled.

"The dare will start right after Ren-sa..." Asaka stop herself. She needs to let herself used to her dare. Then she continued after she realizes how Misaki used to call Kai "Suzugamori get out of this store"

Ren have a really straight face almost resembling Kai's. Misaki was smiling cheerfully like how Asaka would around Kai. Kai still got his usual face on. Then, Ren and Asaka went out Card Capital with Asaka on the back and Ren his hands in his pocket to keep his cool.

* * *

"Here's your change, Toshiki-sama" Misaki said as she happily smiled and lend Kai his change. Kai raised an eyebrow at her, which she didn't even care. Kai smiled wide like how Ren would and accept the change.

"Thank you, MisaQ"

This will be heck of a week for four people.


	2. Monday Kai Misaki

**Kai & Misaki_****Monday**

Kai and Miwa is meeting up with Akari and Misaki At Card Capital the next day. The reason? Miwa was starting to like Akari, who surprisingly is Misaki's best friend. So, Since they met, Miwa have been trying hard to get in contact with Akari.

The whole day have been really weird for Miwa. When Miwa met Kai at the road to school. He put his arm around Kai's neck and say 'hi'. He didn't except him to answer at all. So, when Kai smiled back at him and waved his hand 'hi', Miwa almost called the doctor to check if Kai was okay.

Not stopping there, Kai was challenged by anorther student. Miwa thought he would start with his usual starting vanguard from Narukami. But, Kai open the cards to reveal Shadow Paladin's card. The exact one like Ren.

It's no different at Akari's situation. Usually none will want to play vanguard at Miyaji High School. But today Misaki was challenged by a student to play. The student was a senior, and a fan of Q4 especially Misaki. Akari have seen Misaki played so many times before with Oracle Think Tank, so she knew the senior wouldn't stand a chance with such a deck.

"I welcome you to tonight's Pale Moon Circus! First, Stand Up! Vanguard" Misaki said. How that break the hell out of Akari and the senior mind...

* * *

"Toshiki-sama... How was your day?" Misaki asked as Kai and Miwa entered Card Capital. Miwa and Akari stared wide eyes at Kai and Misaki. Miwa's hand was pointing at Misaki to Kai to Misaki to Kai to Misaki then to Kai. He stopped when Kai answered back to Misaki.

"It was great MisaQ!" That lines coming out of Kai's mouth make everyone in the Card Capital stopped what they were doing. Some even held their breath. Cardfighter's cards in hand fall to the desk or floor. Deck cases was falling and making sounds at the now silent Card Capital.

Usually, Misaki would be shouting at them to either stay responsible or get out of the store. But, now Misaki spend the whole time standing beside Kai, cheering for him. Kai didn't only sit down or look at other players to search for strong ones. He was asking almost everyone to play with him.

"Hello, everyone!" Aichi came into the store, with his uniform still on and a bag on his hand. Aichi noticed the somewhat weird aura immediatly after three foot steps in the shop. Shin's mouth was still out of the place. Assista-cat was trying to sleep. Misaki and Akari was battling. Kai behind Misaki and Miwa behind Akari. Aichi went over to the battle to see how it was going.

"...it's now time for the grand finale of Pale Moon Circus. You have used up all your hand and used all your intercepts. I dedicate this victory to you, Toshiki-sama" Misaki bowed down to Kai. Giving her respect and everything to him. Akari was looking at the battlefield. Misaki have four damage and she have five. No more intercepts and guards. Yes, Misaki's right... Akari can lose without a heal trigger.

"Now, my Barking Wyvern will end the show" Misaki said. Akari imagine the pain her vanguard held and almost stumble. She check for a damage trigger, hoping it's a heal trigger. Akari revealed a draw trigger then sighed.

"...you're so strong Misaki. Even with Pale Moon deck!" Akari praised. Misaki just smiled toward her and continued to stand behind Kai.

The first day and it's already starting to make Misaki more interested in the dare. Acting like how Asaka would to Ren. She can't lie to herself her feelings to Kai is the same as Asaka's to Ren. No wonder Asaka enjoyed her life. For being beside the one they like is really fun and exciting.

Kai doesn't feel the exact same way. He was smiling almost non-stop today and acting like Ren. Ren is always so bubbly and exciting with or without anyone. What he likes from this dare? Misaki following him everywhere he goes.


	3. Monday Ren Asaka

**Ren & Asaka_Monday**

It should've been a nice monday to AL4. All of the members should have teach and encourages the newcomers at morning and day. Also waited at their room for card fighters who have won enough battles to battle them for afternoon.

"Kyou, what did you say to Ren this time?" Tetsu was standing beside Kyou, no expression at his face still. But, Kyou can feel the anger in his aura. Kyou immediately put his hands up and shook his head afraid of making Tetsu mad.

"Nothing! Seriously! I did not say anything weird to him! Asaka and Ren have been acting somewhat like Misaki and Kai since they came home yesterday!" Kyou shouted back. Tetsu raised an eyebrow at him.

"Even Asaka?"

Well, the AL4 have rooms in each floors to encourage card fighters. The higher the room, the better you are. Their room also resembles their deck. Kyou have the fourth room, his room resembles football field, where he sat at a bench. Since he does use Spike Brothers' deck. Tetsu's room is like outside of a haunted kingdom. While waiting for the card fighter, Tetsu would sit down at a haunted-like bench.

Ren's room was supposed to be a throne room from Shadow Paladin, with only a king chair on the middle. And Asaka's supposed to be a circus stage with her sitting on a trapeze.

Now? What Kyou and Tetsu was staring at is a room which resembles like, in a fire dragon lair. Fake fire at the edges rocks and sturdy ground also a lava-like-throne-chair where Ren was sitting at with a bored expression.

Tetsu couldn't help staring at Ren's new room and choose to check if Asaka did the same. Because he did dare Asaka to obey Ren's every order. When he opened the elevator, he almost gaped. The usual circus now turned to... Um... Goddess palace? Everything is Goddess like. A fountain, trees and like clouds?

"Welcome..." Then again, Tetsu just remembered that Asaka is acting like Misaki. Usually Asaka would come up to him and hug him.

Woah! No, they're not lovers. Secretly, though it's like a sad story. Tetsu's mother is divorce with his father. That's the reason he started hanging out with bad boys and become a delinquent. Then, Tetsu's mother met Asaka's father and married him, resulting Asaka. Asaka came to AL4 and discover Tetsu. By then, Tetsu and Asaka have been opening up to each other like real sister and brother. Though they didn't tell anyone about it. Not even their leader.

"Asaka, let me guess Oracle Think Tank?"

"Yeah, I'm using Oracle Think Tank Tetsu-nii-san. It's only for a week anyway" Asaka said. Tetsu was still amazed about the room. Asaka was chuckling for her brother reaction. They were chatting even with the now acting-like-Misaki attitude of Asaka. Then, Ren came into the room with Kyou behind him.

"Let's go" Ren silently said. AL4 knows he meant to go to the card fighters and gave them advice also to check who they will be fighting that afternoon. They went down to the second floor. They have been giving advices to the card fighters and was challenged by some. But, they said to the ones who want to challenge them how many battles they need to win. Ren didn't came down to give advice a bit. He only look from the top and call Asaka to asked if there's anyone strong. Though Asaka pretending as Misaki answer him coldly and he was forced to go down.

* * *

In the afternoon, there's ten people for Kyou, three for Tetsu, five for Asaka and two for Ren. It's really amazing for these card fighters to get to come up to their room, it amazes them. But, no one would've guessed Ren would be using Narukami so great. He beat both of the the fighters like they were beginners. Even Asaka. She uses CoCo and beat her opponets easily.

Then again, Ren felt weird. He have always been followed obediently by Asaka from when he met her so it was weird for him to not be followed. Asaka have been cold since it's kind of Misaki's attitude. She have also been calling him 'Suzugamori' and it bother him to no end.

"I wonder if Kai liked it with Misaki following him behind and calling him Toshiki- sama" Ren thought to himself in his throne. Asaka came in right when he was checking his cards.

"Suzugamori, Tetsu called for dinner" yeah, it bothers him no end.  
Asaka is almost in the same foul mood. She and Misaki have been in a good relationship since joining the Asia Circuit. Misaki and Asaka have been texting each other and open up secrets to each other. So she knew exactly that Misaki liked Kai. It just hurt her to feel like Misaki. Misaki have always been hiding her feelings anyway.


	4. Tuesday Kai Misaki

**Kai & Misaki_Tuesday**

It's Tuesday. The Tag Battle Tournament starts today. Never heard of it? Tag Battling have been really popular since Asia Circuit, so Takuto decided to make an Official Tag Battle Tournament. The rules are almost the same. Every team can participate. But, it Tag Battle Tournament each team need four member with two official pair. That official pair cannot be changed to the rest of the tournament.

Misaki and Kai didn't really play much. Kamui is so hyped up that he asked for almost all matches for Aichi and him to play. So, Kai and Misaki only play no match today. Shin got tiny jealous since he really wanted to see Misaki and Kai to battle. That's the reason Misaki and Kai is playing the final match, with a litle blackmail from Shin.

The last match started just at few minutes before sunset. Well, they are playing at an outdoor beach.

"Here it is everyone! The final match. Team Asteroid lost at the semi final of their block. Team Ceaser lost too because of forfeting! So that leaves... Team Q4 versus Team Divination!" MC Miya shouted to the michropone from his seat. Beside him is Doctor. O with his hand signaturing O. No one would've thought that Team Asteroid would lose which give Team Divination a ticket to the final round.

"Let's see, From Team Q4 we have Misaki Tokura and Toshiki Kai. On the other side, we have Horoscope and Crystal from team Divination!" MC Miya shouted again. Misaki and Kai walked up to the battlefield with their vanguard gloves ready. Not to mention their deck and grade zero in position at the playmat. Horoscope and Crystal also walked up and do the same as Kai and Misaki. In front of Kai is Horoscope and in front of Misaki is Crystal.

"Oh, this will be sO exciting!"

Then, the referee shouted, "Let's play some Vanguard!" At the same time, Horoscope, Misaki, Kai and Crystal shouted the signature mark of playing Cardfight! Vanguard...

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Godhawk, Ichibyoshi!"

"Little Witch, LuLu!"

"Girl Who Crossed the Gap!"

"Frontline Revenger, Claudas!"

The unit came up to the battlefield with the card fighters spirit inside. Also four of them are imagining Planet Cray. Misaki stare at Godhawk, Ichibyoshi, one of her previous starting vanguard. Misaki remembered that Horoscope's starting vanguard is actually Godhawk too, why change it to Little Witch, LuLu?

"You changed your starting vanguard Horoscope?" Misaki asked nicely, unlike she used to. Kai twitched a bit since Misaki s being a little too friendly to Horoscope according to Kai. Though Kai didn't even tried to hide it since Ren wouldn't really mind. Horoscope smirked at Misaki which make Misaki regretted what she asked.

"Of course! I would want the same deck as yours, Baby Girl!" ...by this second, Misaki is hiding behind Kai, whimpering from the chills Horoscope gave her.

"MisaQ?" Kai asked. He put his hand on Misaki's head to calm her down a bit. Misaki realized what she did and stared at Kai's mesmerizing forest green eyes. Kai too was almost lost drown in Misaki's blue sky eyes.

"Sorry, Toshiki-sama"

"Does he bother you?"

"...just freaked me out a bit stalked me after school and tried to rape me once and black mail me on going dates with him" Misaki continue with counting her fingers for each freakin' weird reason. At least now Kai have a perfect reason to hunt Horoscope down

* * *

"I end my turn" Horoscope said after dealing Kai one damage. By this moment the damage stands with Kai and Misaki on five damage to Horoscope and Crystal on six. Misaki have been acting like Asaka by making her turn like a show and that entertain Kai nicely. Kai was going on playing like Ren would, only a little bit fiercer.

"I stand and draw" Kai looked at the card and smirked to Horoscope. He put the card to the sky and chanted what Ren usually do.

"Final Turn!" Even with saying that, Horoscope can still maintain a good composure that Kai know wouldn't last for long.

"Blaze up! With thoughts of raging wrath, reduces to ashes everything reflected in your eyes! Break Ride! Revenger, Raging Form Dragon!" Kai shouted as the revenger dragon came to the battlefield at their imagination. Scaring Horoscope's Scarlet Witch, CoCo.

"Break ride skill! Counterblast one Raging Form Dragon got ten thousand power and I search up my deck for,..." Kai paused as his deck was lighting up as if searching for a card, a card was seperated from his deck and fly to his hand.

"Blaster Dark Revenger... Blaster Dark Revenger skill! I counterblast two and I force Security Guardian to retire!" Kai said. Security Guardian retired from the battlefield and Horoscope was starting to shake because he doesn't have anymore intercept unit and he have no perfect guard, without that especial intercept Kai could win if he got a critical trigger twice.

"Boosted by Dark Bond Trumpeter, Blaster Dark Revenger attack!" Kai declared.

"I will guard with Oracle Guardian, Nike!"

"Boosted by Dorint, Raging Form Dragon attack!"

"No guard..." Horoscope said. Then, Kai smirked again as if he was really trully sure that he will get a trigger.

"Twin drive check. First check... Freezing Revenger a draw trigger, the power goes to Revenger Fortress, Fatalita. Second check... got one, Grim Revenger a critical trigger. Critical to Raging Form Dragon and power to Fatalita" Kai sadistic double trigger make the whole crowd and everyone who watched silenced. Horoscope eyes was almost out of the place, like it's popping out. He check for a damage trigger, first is Security Guardian and second is Silent Tom. Now Horoscope need to guard the last attack because the damage is eight to five. One more attack and he would lose.

"...thanks for letting it trough. Now, just one more damage. Revenger, Raging Form Dragon! Limit Break! I retire three of my rearguards. Blaster Dark, Dark Bond Trumpeter and Dorint also counterblast one. From my hand, I Superior Persona Ride! Revenger, Raging Form Dragon!" Kai's eyes was shining so brightly since he was having so much fun crushing Horoscope down, which he know because he loves Misaki and the guy in front of him is stalking her.

"Revenger, Raging Form Dragon got ten thousand power. Attack!" Kai shouted. Horoscope put all his card to the guardian circle, not wanting to lose the battle. Even a double trigger wouldn't have any effect.

"Twin drive check, got one. Draw trigger, the power goes to Fatalita and I draw. Second, no trigger" Kai was still smiling happily since he know Horoscope and Crystal can't do anything else to stop Fatalita now.

"the boosted Fatalita, attack"

"No guard, damage trigger... no trigger"

"We lost"

"Wow,... that's impressive..." MC Miya comment as he sweatdropped. The surrounding was silent for Kai's sadist doing.

"T-the winner from Team Q4, Misaki Tokura and Toshiki Kai" the referee stuttered a bit.

"Toshiki-sama?" Misaki asked as she was stunned. She have been following Kai around at Card Capital the other day, cheering for him and making everything as good as he wanted it to be. This is the first time Kai have been so fierce while using Shadow Paladin. What stunned Misaki the most is that Kai just push Horoscope to the edge so much that Horoscope almost fell unconcious for imagining the damage he took.

"What is it? MisaQ?~" Kai asked back. He picked up Ren's deck and Misaki did the same. Misaki thought of what Asaka would say by now. She would never thought Kai would played like that to Horoscope or to anyone that he was never serious with at the first time.

"Nope! Nothing, come on Toshiki-sama Kamui is probably waiting to take the prize!" Misaki said. Kai walked at the front smiling with Misaki following behind smiling happily as well.

* * *

At the other side of the battlefield, Horoscope fell to the sand for losing so badly.

"My Baby Girl... No!"

And secretly Kai shot a deathly glare to Horoscope which make him faint.


	5. Tuesday Ren Asaka

**Ren & Asaka_Tuesday**

Morning at tuesday Team Asteroid arrived. Tetsu have been walking in the front which he actually rarely do with Ren around. ...Ren is acting like Kai, that's the exact reason why Tetsu is walking in the front. Uunlike the usual walking-behind-Ren Asaka was walking beside Ren. Kyou, who was recruited back to the team to become Tetsu's tag partner was walking beside Asaka. Who would've thought that Tetsu didn't want to be Ren's tag partner.

Tetsu remind himself how did this two pair begin with...

_Tetsu was in Ren's floor, in a hidden room which was Ren's office. In his hand is an invitation letter from Takuto to the tag battle tournament completed with all the rules. Tetsu had red all the contents inside so that he'll only need to explain to Ren. After explaining it, Ren's hand was in a position where he they would when he was thinking._

_"Let's recruit Yahagi Kyou back!" Ren shouted while smiling happily. Tetsu raised an eyebrow. He wouldn't actually be surprised by this since Ren's PSYqualia was already washed off. But, there's something on Ren's smile that he doesn't like. Since it's almost similar to the smile he would give to someone that he would blackmail._

_"Of course, be right on it. What about the pair?"_

_"You'll be paired with Kyou~" Ren smiled as he sat down and face the window. Tetsu was thinking over and over about what his best friend was saying. Because that said, Ren would be pairing himself with his sister, Asaka. He raised an eyebrow behind Ren and Ren could feel that which is actually weird._

_"Something wrong, Tetsu?"_

_"Why not pair up with me?"_

_"...I thought you know?"_

_"Know what?" Tetsu's face turned to his usual expression again. Ren's chair was turned around to face him. Ren's eyes was serious._

_"That I love your darling sister"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Normally by this time, when Tetsu and Ren was little, after making Tetsu speechless for something Ren would laugh saying that he doesn't really meant it. But, Tetsu could tell that Ren is one hundred percent serious. HECK WAIT, HOW DID REN KNEW ASAKA WAS TETSU'S SISTER!?_

_"Your face is asking me how I know you're Asaka's brother only with different parents?" Ren asked. And it's true, unlike the usual expression he would give to every normal people in the world. Tetsu's mouth was gaped his eyes was wide and his hand was on his cheek holding it so it won't fall, that's the face that Tetsu would show anyone who can break trough his barrier._

_"I really love Asaka that I wanted to know everything about her. So I kind of check up on her data. Surprising I found the history of her parents and your parents are quite similar so I mixed it together" Ren explained. Tetsu now remembered how Ren would've been when he's serious. Nothing would stand on his way. _

_"Fine, just don't tell anyone about Asaka and I being brother and sister. Kay?"_

It's funny how Asaka was talking so long last night and suddenly went to go out so late at night and came back at the morning right before they were going to get on the car. Well, now everyone know the reason.

"Aiming for the stars, Artemis" Asaka shouted. Ren almost stopped midway from standing up his or Kai's Vanguard as he was stunned that it's not Oracle Think Tank.

"Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon" Ren continued.

Who would've thought that Asaka was actually talking with Misaki on the phone about the dare. Also, Misaki explained to Asaka that she actually was changing her deck to Genesis this week since she have just completed that deck. So, Misaki asked asked Asaka to just come and stay at her house for a sleep over that night to talk about their feelings to the boys they like too.

* * *

Almost at the end of day at the semi-final of the tournament. It was Team Divination versus Team FFAL4. Ren and Asaka was so exhausted for playing most of the matches so far, so they gave the chance to Kyou and Tetsu. Which result FFAL4 to lose since Kyou is too naive. Ren can only glare at Kyou for losing and Asaka can only stare at their loss. She can't believe just because they didn't participate on one single semi-final, they lost.

"...I'm sorry Ren! Please don't kick me out of the team!" Kyou begged hardly at Ren, forgetting the fact that Ren lost PSYqualia a long time ago and that Ren was still acting like Kai. Ren just closes his eyes and ignore the begging Kyou aside. Asaka heavily sigh for the loss.

"Come now. Let's go back" Asaka asked. The FFAL4 went back to the hotel they were reserved for that night.

"Ha... we're finally at the hotel. Let's go to our room!" Kyou shouted, like he didn't cause the loss at the first place. Ren just followed behind with hands on his pocket and Asaka was walking in front of Ren holding the key of two rooms. It was hard for Asaka that she's the only girl in the team. Gladly she knew Tetsu was her brother so that she won't really need to be embarrassed to be in one room, since with different parent Asaka and Tetsu will always thought of each other like a family.

"I'll be in the same room as Asaka" Tetsu said as they arrived to the floor where they will be staying. Asaka gave a room key to Ren which he accepted coldly but Asaka didn't care since Misaki wouldn't. Tetsu and Asaka came into their room and Asaka jump to the bed. Tetsu just sighed at Asaka's childish personality, that's when he remembered that Asaka was acting like Misaki.

"Do you think Misaki would act like you in front of her family?"

"Promise not to tell Misaki? Misaki's parents are the reason I play Vanguard" Saying that Asaka throw a hotel magazine to cover her face. Tetsu raised an eyebrow at her as he sat down to a chair in front a mirror. He look at Asaka trough the mirror. Tetsu prepared himself to listen to Asaka's story.

"I was walking down the street after I knew about the Mom's history that time"

_The sun was shining down getting ready to make the perfect sunset. I walked down the street to the garden. I need to pour all of this history of Mom to someplace. I wonder if Mom have a daughter or son before me. As I was walking down the street I bumped to someone. Five deck case fell to the floor. I picked all of them up._

_"I'm sorry" I apologized. The young woman looked at me._

_"Girl, you're in a bad mood. Let's see. Do you play Vanguard?" The young woman asked. I stare at her puzzled by the new word I just heard._

_"Vanguard?" I asked her. She chuckled and gave me one of the deck she was carrying._

_"This is one of the deck that me and my husband were building for our daughter. But, we decided to give her an 'Oracle Think Tank'. You seem like a clever girl. I'm sure you can be a good manager to this circus. The Pale Moon"_

_"Pale Moon? A Manager of them?"_

_"This deck is not at their best so you need to fix it. But you can play it of course" The young woman said. I stared at the top card of the deck. It was like a beast, like a lion but a red one. He was so fierce. I wonder what would happen if I have him as a pet._

_"That one is called 'Barking Manticore' a monster that can no longer be tame so everyone bind him down with a chain. I hope one day you will release him from that chain and call him to a fight" That woman explained. I can tell my eyes were sparkling when I look at the card. _

_"Miss Tokura! You'll be late for the birthday!" A man shouted to the woman. That woman seem to sighed but suddenly happily return a smile to the man._

_"Coming Honey!" That Miss Tokura answered. But, before she went away she holds my shoulder tight give me a small hug. 'I don't know if you have problems with your family or friends. But, when you do just look at Barking Manticore and whisper to yourself that you will release him from that binding chain and show the world that you have what it take to face the problem. I'll be waiting. Who knew if one day you will face my daughter!'_

_Then a girl shouted and waved to the woman as she was shouting 'Mom!' over and over again. That young girl was smiling so happily. I stared at my deck again and went home._

Tetsu was having a hard time noticing that his sister started Vanguard like that. Maybe the reason she treated her battle like a show is this.

"You're saying the real reason Misaki is cold is because-"

"Her parents died. She started getting not so cold when she started playing Vanguard"

* * *

Kyou slammed Tetsu and Asaka's door open. Tetsu was glaring at Kyou because he just interrupt his reading. Asaka was looking at the Genesis deck. She can tell every card chosen was special. But all the cards on her hand fall to the bed when Kyou slam the door.

"Tetsu you can kill him" Asaka said. Tetsu's eyes was now dark. Kyou felt tingling on his back and fall to the floor.

"Please, forgive me your majesty! I will never slammed the door like that ever again!" Kyou shouted. He fall to the floor he was ready to kiss Tetsu's shoes even.

"What's the hurry?" Tetsu asked. Kyou stood up and show him an invitation letter.

"Tomorrow everyone who claimed a spot on the tournament is invited to a team masked christmas ball!" Kyou shouted at Ren's face. Asaka was staring at him wide-eyes and Tetsu have no emotion at all. Then Tetsu regain conscious after messing his head.

"Team Masked Christmas Ball?"


	6. Wednesday Kai Misaki

**Kai & Misaki_Wednesday**

Yeah, Q4 current situation?

Place: A Ball that seems to have no end

Situation: Searched by reporters.

Kamui was hiding in the crowd where everyone was eating. The reporters were having a tough time searching him to ask his opinion about winning the tournament. Surely he really wanted to be reported but if they found them it could ruin the masked ball. It's called masked ball for something at least. He's wearing a black tux with matching butterfly tie for a reason alright. All Kamui can wish for now was that his Goddess was there.

Aichi was having more trouble than Kamui. Because of his deep blue hair, he's kind of standing out more with that color. Great for him was a girl with blonde hair and a white beautiful dress almost resembling a wedding dress asked him to dance. He knew himself that he recgonized the girl in front of him, but he couldn't name it. All Aichi knew when they were dancing to the music his heart was beating so fast that it makes him feels like he was dancing on clouds.

What about the now cheerfull-bubbly-prankster Kai? He's nowhere to be found.

The now stage-manager-of-Pale Moon-freak Misaki? She's nowhere to be found.

Misaki and Kai was forced by Shin to come. No team members know where their other team member was. So other words, Kamui don't know which one is Kai or Misaki or Aichi. The same as others.

Misaki was now spotted at the middle of the crowd. Trying hard herself so that she won't get taken by any of the boys who's getting close to her. All of the boys was making crowds on popular girl cardfighters like Misaki, Asaka, Yuri, Suiko and a few others. Too bad Rekka couldn't make it to the ball because she's sick. Misaki was getting cornered by the boys not long. Unlike Suiko, Asaka and Yuri who's already used to crowds, Misaki's not.

So when suddenly a boy grab her hand, kneel down and kisses her hand while saying "My lovely lady, can I have this dance?" She freaked out.

Knowing nothing at all, Misaki just stay froze. She didn't notice when and who picked her up bridal style and get her out of the crowd. Making their way to the floor and started waltzing around with the other couples. All Misaki knew was that the boy's forest green eyes was mesmerzing and only one person could hypnotizze her with only eyes, Kai. When Misaki was just about to open her mouth to ask if it was really Kai they switched partner.

This time just by looking at his hair, Misaki knew who it was. It's her team leader, Aichi.

"Aichi!?" Misaki asked. She was still gracefully dancing with her partner for a while. Aichi stares at Misaki then looked at her dress.

"Misaki-san!? Wow, you're really pretty with the dress" Aichi praised. Misaki blushed. She rarely received compliments like that. THough it's true that this time Shin went tiny bit too far for the dress. A dress that goes to her feeet flowing down like river with white colors and light violet flowers at the waist. Not to mention her hair was tied up for Akari's sake. it happen again, just when Misaki was about to open her mouth they switched partner again.

Now, it's the same person who saved her from the annoying crowd, where thankfully Horoscope wasn't in. They danced and danced. Misaki was so into the dancing she didn't realized that now they were dancing outside, under the beautiful moonlight surrounded by flowers that suits the night. She stopped dancing as she heard the music from the inside stopped. Now they were holding hands sitting next to each other on a bench looking at the moon. Misaki rested her head on his shoulder tired from all the crowd.

She slowly whisper before she fell asleep on the his shoulder, "Thank you for saving me, Toshiki-sama"


	7. Wednesday Ren Asaka

**Ren & Asaka_Wednesday**

Ren was wandering at the ball. He never would've thought trying to find someone he knew would be this hard in a masked ball. Well, his black tux and mask seriously didn't help at all cause it just attracted more crowds of girls swarming over him, but with his dare to act like Kai he just ignored them like they didn't exist. At least that's what Ren thought Kai would do. Tired by all the girls, Ren decided to go to the dancing part of the room.

he looked around to find anyone he knew. That's when he saw Tetsu dancing with Suiko. He knew Tetsu liked Suiko after all. Ren wonder how Asaka would react if she knew this. In the other side was Kuorin dancing with Aichi.

'Eh? Why is Kai and Misaki dancing out of the room?' Ren though again as he saw his best friend and Asaka's best friend dancing out of the room to a balcony. 'Well, don't want to bother them. Have a good time Kai'

The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing and started clapping their hands. The dancers waited for the next to be played. A beautiful blue-headed girl was asked to be on stage and was given a violin.

'Eh, that girl sure looks like Asaka. But, I don't recall Asaka playing violin' Ren thought as he placed his hand on his chin, something that actually doesn't resembles Kai. Ren took a closer look at the girl. Who really does look like Asaka. With blue hair which was tied up so that it won't bother her and that blue dress that somehow made her eyes glows. Especially her blue dress was charmed with a purple necklace.

The girl picks up the violin and started to play a song. That everyone knows would resembles Pachbells Canon. The girl was playing the song so beautifully and that attracted Ren even more Asaka. Ren didn't realized it but with each notes played, Ren was walking closer to her.

When the song ended, that's when Ren realizes it was Asaka.

'After this dare is done I'll surely ask Asaka to play violin everyday' Ren thought. Asaka came down the stage after she gave back the violin. A new song was about to be played. Like how Kai would, Ren came to Asaka. But, before he have the chance to ask her to dance. A man came to her. Offered his hand as he kisses her hand. Not stopping there, Asaka accepted the offer and started dancing with him. With the person Ren know as, Miwa.

Suddenly he felt angry. It was only seconds ago but Asaka already looked like she was enjoying herself. He doesn't know what this feeling is be ause he never really felt this way. This is the first time, Ren felt like he doesn't want Asaka with anybody else. He was sure angry but his heart also hurt. If he remembers right, Tetsu said that this feeling might explained that he's... He's... Jealous.

Ren stomped all the way to Asaka. His stomping was so loud every activities stopped and everyone was staring at him.

"You know, I saw you stealing my girl just now... i don't like it. Stay Away From Her"

Ren grabbed Asaka's hand and left Miwa dumbfounded. Asaka's head was spinning. Asaka was thinking hard of what Misaki would do. Ren was leading her to the west side of the balcony. The opposite of Kai and Misaki's. Then Asaka left his hand and stare at him. Ren's eyes went wide. Asaka was acting like Misaki, for a a minute Ren forgot all 'bout the dare. He heard Asaka ran toward the now noisy again ball.

"Asaka!" Ren turned over and saw Asaka stopped and face him again. "Sorry I realized it too late. But, I really love you"

* * *

At the open curtain inside, Miwa was standing to the wall. He put on the headset he have on as he softly whispered, "Tetsu-san. Mission accomplished" and slowly with a smirk on his face left the ball.


End file.
